Unrequited or Requited?
by missloquaciouswriter
Summary: Katniss loves Peeta. Peeta doesn't like her anymore! Or does he?   My very first THG Fanfiction! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My very first fanfiction of THG. I have only read the first book and based this on only my knowledge of the first. This was set before The Quarter Quell and after the 74th games.**

**Disclaimer:I am most definitely not Suzanne Collins. Okay? So The Hunger Games is not mine. Continue Reading!**

* * *

><p>Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread. The boy who had unrequited love for me since he could remember. But now things have reversed. I love that boy. But I don't think he has the same kind for me.<p>

"Katniss!" Gale shouted across the hallway. I gave him a smile. His gray eyes seemed to dance as he looked at me. As he approached me, I saw Peeta at the corner of my eye. This caused me to look at him and him to turn away. Gale immediately stopped smiling. He seemed sad and annoyed at the same time.

I really felt confused between these two guys. I loved Gale but not more than Peeta. I feel Gale's love but not Peeta' bell rang, signaling the start of classes. Everyone rushed to their respective classrooms and Gale and I separated.

First subject was H.E. The subject, like all the other subjects, was related to coal. I was in the same class with Peeta and this made me a little bit giddy. I silently scolded myself for acting in such a way.

Two seats away from me was my co-victor. His eyes were tense and cold. I kept on looking at him,hoping to get the message I was sending. That I was sorry. That I really meant no harm. It had been almost a year since the Games. Since then, he was indifferent and oblivious. He had never talked to me made little eye contact throughout the year. It was as if we never knew each other. At the end of H.E, we had eye contact. It was really unexpected and was just an accident him looking at me. I knew it was just an accident because he didn't turn away immediately. He turned away when he realized he was looking at me.

Throughout the day, Peeta was the same. Cold and unwelcoming. Not like the Peeta before the Games. The lively young fellow who was very warm. But did the games really bring it out of him? Or did I do this? Did I turn that person with that warm and caring personality into this person with a heart of stone? I kept asking this to myself all day.

After school, I immediately went home to the victors' village. Where my neighbors were only Peeta and Haymitch. I did not realize that Peeta was right in front of me,on the other side of the road and walking toward the victors' village as well.

When I did realize he was there,I called out his name. But to no avail. He avoided me and continued walking on the other side of the street.

"Peeta!" I called out again.I called him once more and he finally stopped.

"Katniss." he whispered.

I flashed him a smile. He did not give me his beautiful smile.I slowly frowned, not wanting him to know that I was dismayed that I did not see his melting smile.

"Peeta,I-I…"

"What is it Katniss?"he snapped.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm just sorry."

He snorted and slowly turned. I was really annoyed, mad even.

"Peeta Mellark!" I shouted and ran after him. Him and I was at such a great speed, I was running-hurtling myself toward the baker's son.

He suddenly turned and the inevitable happened. At the very same moment, our lips met.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! The first chapter. Please review or else this story will become stale. Just like what Peeta's Family used to eat. Stale Bread. Stale meaning unwanted. My story will be unwanted! ;(<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the second chapter! I have nothing else to do so I decided to continue the story.**

**Um..Enjoy?**

**[WARNING: EXTREME CORNY-NESS]XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Not Suzanne Collins! **

Peeta and I both stumbled to the ground. With the force I was conducting while running, who wouldn't fall? Peeta and I immediately pulled away. It was as if we haven't kissed before. He stood up and helped me. Then, as if he regretted it, quickly pulled his hand away after helping me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He murmured under his breath.

Peeta then turned around, and headed home. I sighed. There was no use in talking to Peeta again. He hates me. So much.

Prim greeted me the minute I walked through the door. "Katniss!" she cried out and ran to hug me. And in turn, I hugged her back.

"Hey Prim. Why are you so excited?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you. Why, can't I hug my sister?"

I grinned and hugged her again. Prim's a sweet sister indeed. I went to the kitchen and saw my mother making dinner.

"Hi mom." I said flatly. Even though I tried opening up to her, I can't really express my feelings toward her. Even after the Games ,when I should be trying to appreciate everyone around me because I'm still alive. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Katniss, get ready and we'll be eating with the Mellarks and Haymitch. We'll eat in the garden."

I nodded. So that's what the table outside was for. Then I realized that Peeta and I will dine together.I became frivolous. Again, I scolded myself. Why was I acting in such a way?

I took a bath and changed into a skirt and a frilly white blouse. I didn't even know why I dressed in such a way, but I let it be. I brushed my hair and let it loose . I crept downstairs to see if anyone had arrived. I see Haymitch and the Mellarks but Peeta was nowhere in sight. I reprimanded myself again for thinking of him over and over. Was I obsessed with him or what? I continued my way downstairs and bumped into Haymitch.

"Sorry Haymitch."

"It's okay Katniss." It was good. Haymitch was sober. He was good to be around.

"Have you seen Peeta?"I asked.

Haymitch chuckled. He knew that I loved Peeta. Not to mention he also knew what Peeta feels now. He smiled and pointed outside. There he was. My heart started pounding. Again, I felt stupid.

"Sweetheart, you know you can still try your luck with Peeta."

I glared at my mentor. I was quite annoyed at how he said it. Like I was desperate for Peeta's attention. But that made me rethink. These past days, it seems that I have been. I just smiled at Haymitch.

"Let's go Abernathy."

"Heh. Let's go sweetheart."

Everyone living in the victors' village were there. We all sat down and started to eat. Haymitch was the first to speak up.

"So Peeta, how are you and Katniss doing?"

I could feel the eyes looking at us. Both of us.

"Uh.. W-We're fine Haymitch."Peeta said without even acknowledging me.

"Really Katniss?"

"Yeah. We're fine right Peeta?"

He nodded once. I gave them a weak smile. Then they all started chatting at once. I excused myself and went inside.

"Katniss." I heard a voice say. It was Peeta. I turned around to face him.

"Peeta?"

" I just wanted to ask one thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh—"

"Hello lovebirds! Sweetheart, where's the bathroom?"

"Abernathy, the houses in the village are all the same."

"Very well , Come with me."

" Yeah sure."

Curse Haymitch for disrupting the moment. I continued to the kitchen to get a drink. I saw Peeta and Haymitch talking. I immediately hid in a corner.

"Peeta, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this! Acting like—"

"Acting like I feel nothing about Kat—her?"

"Boo-yah."

I started to get even more perplexed. More confused than when I realized Peeta did not just act as one of the star-crossed lovers of District 12.

"You know what kid,take your time."

"What? You do like seeing people get more and more confused."

"Yep. Now let's get back in there."

"Fine. Whatever you say."

I hid so they wouldn't see me. When they were out of sight, returned to the garden.

"Katniss, I'd like to seat here next to Prim if you don't mind. You can seat next to Peeta over there."

I could see Prim and Haymitch grinning at me.

"Yeah .S'okay"

I sat down next to Peeta. There was a tense gap between us.

"By the way, Katniss did you know Peeta loves you ever than before?"

"What?" Peeta exclaimed.

**A/N: I think this chapter is extremely boring-and going too fast. I'm so out of ideas! Man, second chapter and already out of ideas? This isn't cool.**

**Can you give me any suggestions for the next chapter? I'm not a very good writer! *crying***


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG. OKAY?**

**A/N: CHAPTER 3 EVERYBODY!  
>Since only 2 gave suggestions, I will tweak them into my own. Thanks for the suggestions guys! :P<strong>

**This is based on Peeta's Point of View. Hope you guys don't get bored with the whole thing.**

* * *

><p>I can't believe Haymitch did that. Blurted out that I loved Katniss. And even in front of our parents! Well, in the Games, I believe they witnessed my love for Katniss. I glanced at the girl beside me. She was blushing, looking at Haymitch. Suddenly, I feel blood rushing to my cheeks. I glared at Haymitch.<p>

" I believe you heard me kid."

" I did. But—"

" Well Peeta, do you? Do you really love my sister more than ever?" Prim inquired.

I was dumbfounded. They were all looking at me. Even Katniss. I can't answer that question. I was in a moment of weakness. I was trying to get back at the girl I love, by ignoring her, like the way she used to do to me. If I answer that, the whole plan was going to break down. And if I don't answer the question, things will go all crazy. Thankfully, Katniss saved me by changing the subject.

"Who wants pie?" she asked out of the blue.

Things went alright. They all took it and the night went smoothly. I still loathed Haymitch for doing the stunt earlier.

"Peeta, what did you want to ask me earlier?" Katniss asked me.

"Huh?"

"You know, before you got cut by Haymitch?"

"Oh uh, I-I was gonna ask where the bathroom was! Like what Haymitch was gonna ask too! Yeah. That's it." I lied.

I was gonna be honest with her, tell her about my plan because 10 months not talking to her was too much! But then things got too awkward. I still don't know when to come clean.

"Oh."

I gave her a smile, not too bright for her to think that we are fine. She gave me a smile which made my heart skip. Katniss was breathtaking.

I let my folks go home without me as Haymitch wanted to talk. I did to talk to him but not giving any more information. His little act got me enough.

"What is it Haymitch?"

" I got to talk with Katniss."

I gulped. " What did she say?"

" She's having a tough time with your hard-to-get exploit."

I did not know how to respond to that. I felt bad about what he said, that Katniss was having a hard time with this. But I did not know whether Haymitch was lying or not. He was too impish.

I just flashed a teasing smile at him. Then, I left without a word.

I saw Katniss the next morning with her best friend. They were both laughing. I gripped the pen I was holding. If Katniss did have some feelings for me, why does she still hang out with Gale? She knows he has feelings for her. Girls. Very complicated. I saw Katniss wave at me. I wanted to wave back but remembered I have this complex and ridiculous plan. I pretended to ignore her. This was awful. I was awful. How could I do this? I glanced quickly at them and saw Gale holding Katniss' hand. It was infuriating. Seeing Gale holding her hand; just too much. The bell rang again,indicating that it was the start of classes. The crowd dispersed and Katniss and Gale stayed. I stayed too, took cover,so that they wouldn't see me. Then I saw them hug and Gale kissed Katniss' cheek.

That was it. The only thing I remember was running toward them ang punching Gale in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! End of chapter three. Ah! Poor Gale. I am so cruel!**

**Was it too short? Yeah, it was. i can't think of anything else. Geez.**

**It seems that I have been updating everyday. But sadly, I can only update next weekend. Or maybe this Wednesday. It's a holiday in my country. :P**

**So Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Today is Tuesday, November 29, 2011. Exactly 8:04 PM GMT+8. I guess not Wednesday then. (laughs like a maniac*) So, chapter four. I guess I'm a bit insipid today. But nonetheless, I will continue my story. :P **

**This story is a combination of Peeta and Katniss' Points of View. **

**DISCLAIMER: The Author, by any means, does not own The Hunger Games and not related to Suzanne Collins :P**

**Katniss**

Gale stumbled backward and slammed onto a locker. It was a shock. A shock that a boy like Peeta, a boy with an artificial leg; a boy not very tall was able to tackle and take down Gale. Six-feet tall Gale. And of course, Gale was infuriated.

" What was that for?" he asked angrily,while patting his sore cheek.

Peeta just looked at him straight in the eye and unexpectedly walked away. Gale shook his head in dismay.

"Would you like me to take you to the nurse?" I asked him.

"No, It's okay Catnip. I'm fine. It's just a little bruise."

I laughed. It was unquestionably not little. One punch from Peeta got a side of his face swollen.

" Gale, You have no option but go to the clinic." I nagged.

"I'm fine Katniss. Really."

"Fine, if you want to. But I'll help you to your class."I gave in.

After what Peeta did,I don't know what to think of him. I was quite annoyed with it but oddly, it seemed that I grew more attracted to Peeta.

Gale's room was six rooms from my own so it was really fine with me. As we approached Gale's classroom, Gale said:

"Catnip, your boyfriend is so dead when I see him again."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend. Peeta?"

I blushed a bright red. Peeta, my boyfriend? I glanced at my bestfriend. Was Gale okay with it? I mean, Gale had already confessed his love for me. Isn't it a tad too uncanny? Was Gale fine or did Peeta hit him harder than I thought?

"H-He's not my boyfriend, G-Gale." I stated nervously.

" Oh Catnip, He's not but you want him to be. You say so in your dreams!"

"W-What? I do not!" I tautly cried out . I did not know whether it's really true.

"Oh sorry. Not in your dreams. You say it out loud."

I shoved him in front of his classroom door.

"Bye Hawthorne." I mouthed to him in jest.

I walked a few more steps and turned to the corner. Peeta was there, leering.

**Peeta**

I did not see Katniss come. I overheard her and Gale talking. Talking about me. When I did notice the girl on fire, I instantly wiped the pleased smirk off of my face.

"Peeta. Shouldn't you be inside by now?" I heard Katniss say.

I tried to act as coolly as possible. I did not want her to know that I was here searching and waiting for her.

" So should you." I replied indifferently.

_She looks confused. _I thought.

" Uh, you were here first."

"I know. I just didn't want to be late alone."

"Cause you knew I'd be late." She replied with wily grin.

I grinned back at her. _Oh man, why am I smiling? Won't this send a message?_ Smiling within my plan is bad. Me smiling equals to a plan about to be wrecked. A plan broken. Ended. Kaput. It wouldn't be too long for me to come clean. It won't be long.

**Katniss**

Peeta was surely smiling. A smile that wasn't forced. A perfectly innate smile. I felt my heart skip a beat. Was there a chance? A chance for him to show what he really feels and end this foolish act altogether? This act that I already know of?

"Peeta, Come on we'll be late." I told him.

"We're already late Katniss."

I eyed him with animated eyes. He was finally turning back to his old self. One thing I was sure of. I like it.

" Are we going to class or not?"

Peeta shrugged.

"Would you like to?" he inquired.

"Of course."

"Very well then. But first, I want to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Katniss, I have been keeping something from you."

"Keep going.." I prodded, guessing if he would stop his feign act once and for all.

"Katniss, I—"

The school bell rang, cutting Peeta off.

**Peeta**

How many times have I been cut off? Cut off from telling Katniss about the truth, the truth about my feelings? Katniss looked at me with eager eyes. She had on a look that says: _I want to learn more._

The hallway began to fill in with the District 12 students, most of them eyeing us. _They are eyeing the Star-Crossed Lovers of district 12. _I thought.

"Peeta?"

"Oh, sorry we missed Chemistry Katniss."I said, trying to change the subject.

Katniss let out a sigh.

"It's fine Peeta. What were you trying to say?"

I gulped. I can't tell her with the amount of people around. But I have to finish this once and for all, before I lose the chance of being with the girl I love. The only girl I have learned to love. I took a deep breath.

_Ok, here goes._

* * *

><p><em><strong>That is it! I guess my style of writing is always hanging and always too short. But that is what shows our identities. Being unique. :P<strong>_

_**So you guys better review or this ends here. Toodles! :P**_

_**Finished:**_

_**Tuesday**_

_**11/29/11**_

_**9:10 PM  
>[ What? That took me an hour? Oh well.] <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N****: Chapter 5. I guess this is the last chapter guys. I can't think of anything else to make this story longer. And also I'm reading Catching Fire and I did the exact opposite of the 2nd book. I don't want to be confused with Catching fire and the crazy happenings in my story. So this is it.**

**DISCLAIMER: As I have said in the past chapters,I am not Suzanne Collins. Copy?**

**Peeta**

As I opened my mouth to confess, I caught Gale in the corner of my eye. He was walking towards us. That's when I saw his face. The side where I hit him with all of my might was swollen. I didn't know that would happen. I turned away from Katniss to steer clear of Gale.

"Maybe we should just talk later." I whispered to Katniss.

She laughed and took a quick look at Gale, who was coming nearer and nearer.

"You're afraid of Gale, aren't you?"

I looked at Katniss straight in the eye. Then without thinking, kissed her right on the lips.

_What did I just do? _I thought then backed away.

Gale approached us, smiling.

_Why is he smiling? That's really weird._

"Well, what are you doing?"Gale asked.

I locked mine with Katniss' sparkling gray eyes.

_This is it.I have to do this. Even in front of Gale._

**Katniss**

It was evident that Gale tried his best to stifle a laughter. I looked at Peeta. He was pale white.

"What were you doing guys?" Gale repeated. I knew he was teasing.

I heard Peeta gulp.

"W-Well, First of all, I'm sorry Gale." Peeta mumbled.

"What did you say Peeta?"

Peeta repeated his answer and I could see Gale was very much pleased.

I pinched Gale as hard as I could.

"Ow! Catnip!"

I beamed at Gale. He ignored me.

"It's okay Peeta. It didn't hurt."

I touched his swollen face.

"Ow! Really Katniss?"

"So it didn't hurt?"I asked, glancing at Peeta. He looked quite uncomfortable.

"Um, I have to go now!" Peeta declared.

"Wait, You were supposed to say something right? To my bestfriend?"

"Look Gale, we still have classes. All of us."I stated.

"But Peeta still has something to say."

I dragged Gale along.

"Bye,Peeta." I called out.

He smiled and nodded his head then he walked away.

"Katniss, you know he's going to tell you right?"

"Tell me what?" I already know about it but why would Gale know ?

"It's obvious. Tell me you can see it."

"See what?"

"Katniss, he likes you."

"Uh Gale, didn't you watch the Games? He already declared to all of Panem—"

"I know he's pretending Katniss. He's pretending he does not like you and you know it. You know it all too well."

"I-I wanted his confession between the two of us. Only the two of us."

"Very well Katniss. But he'll come clean soon enough."

I didn't see Peeta again at school that day. Maybe he chickened out. But by the way he's acting, it did not seem possible that he won't tell me.

**Peeta**

I positively do not know when to tell Katniss the truth. There were so many complications. I now feel ashamed of what I did. Then I remembered. _I had already kissed Katniss. Why stop now? I'll tell her later, even if it means telling it in front of all the people I know. Wait—I already told Panem what I felt for this girl. Why didn't I do it earlier. It's just the student body of Panem!_

"Stupid!" I muttered to myself.

I walked the snowy street to the Victor's Village. I kept looking out for Katniss.

_Maybe she's out hunting. If I don't see her later, I'll tell her first thing in the morning._

I tried practicing the things I'll say whle walking. It was kind of awkward and funny saying those words to myself. I even tried to make a song for her.

_Wow I'm sappy._

When I was sure there was nobody behind me, I bellowed:

" I love you Katniss Everdeen!"

" I love you too Peeta!" I heard somebody behind me say.

It was Katniss. Her face was bright and smiling. I walked toward her and she walked toward me.

"Katniss, I'm sorry for acting the way I've been for the past months."

" Your hard-to-get feat?"

I nodded my head and looked straight in her lustrous gray eyes.

" Well Peeta, I knew all about it!" She grinned.

I cupped her face, leaned in and kissed her for the second time that day.

"I love you Katniss."

"One more?" She asked.

I grinned at her and did it again. We walked hand in hand headed for the Victor's Village. Our home.

**A/N: There you have it. The last chapter. ** I hope you like it even if the chapter is kinda dull and boring! HA-HA****!****

**Anyways, watch out for any more stories I might come up with. I'll write one as I finish Catching Fire and/or Mockingjay. Ta-ta! **


End file.
